darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Statue
The Dog Statue is a monster encountered in Dark Cloud (known as Statue Dog) and Dark Chronicle. It makes it's debut in Divine Beast Cave, and Starlight Canyon, appearing for the first time in the level Earth-Shaking Demon. It is known to be one of the most difficult monsters to defeat due to its high speed, high damage output and very low predictability. See Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes for information regarding their respective dialogues Dark Cloud From a distance it takes the shape of a grooved box, but when the player approaches it unfolds into a blocky statue of a winged dog. Although its attacks deal high damage, especially early in the game, it cannot attack while it is being hit and a series of blows should finish it off easily. Be wary, however, as they are a heavy drain on wHP and will severely damage early game weapons from a single kill. Monster data Dark Chronicle The Dog Statue, when first seen by the player, looks like a rectangular white-brown or pink colored block which is immobile. This monster will only reveal its true form when attacked or when the player moves close enough, and then it'll pursue the player at a high rate of speed. When idle and far from the player, it'll return to its "block" form. It has only one attack, a melee attack which consists of charging the player, and attacking several times. This attack has the capability of knocking down the player, but has no piercing ability. This attack can be blocked, but be prepared as the Dog Statue moves quite fast. To defeat it, it is best to use a fast weapon and ALWAYS be on guard due to this monster's ultra fast attacks and extremely erratic behavior. Drawing the Dog Statue with a range attack followed by a correctly timed charge attack is also an excellent way to deal with this nightmare of a monster. Another way to defeat it is to use the Ridepod with a long-range weapon. It is not the best way, but it does work. Bear in mind, the Dog Statue is highly vulnerable to smash, and wrenches do more damage. Use this to your advantage. Monster data Scoop * This monster gives the scoop "Changing Dog Statue". To obtain it, photograph the Dog Statue while it transforms into its true form. This can be difficult, as its transformation is rather quick. Players may need to try several times. If a player is having trouble obtaining this scoop, it is suggested to try this method: *# Move slowly towards the Dog Statue, and as soon as it can be targeted with and now stop moving. *# With Max, aim a gun and fire one time at the Dog Statue, immediately switch to the Camera, quickly zoom in and take a shot of the Dog Statue while it transforms Variation Gallery Dog Statue.png|Dog Statue, as seen in Dark Cloud and Dark Cloud 2. Coral Dog.png|Coral Dog, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Toy Rock.png|Toy Rock, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Cerberus.png|Cerberus, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Category:Enemies in Dark Cloud Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle